


I can't wait for you to shut me up

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 9, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Teasing, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: She settled on his hips, pushing her body back and connecting with him. Harry leaned close to her neck, on the edge of his limit. She took his chin and whispered on his lips.“You make a sound and it's game over.”That was her entire warning.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	I can't wait for you to shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.
> 
> The song is
> 
> ["Shut me up" by Mindless Self Indulgence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZLo8sBOt4A)

“Uma...?”

She held in a sigh.

“Uma?”

She looked at Harry across the desk.

“What?”

“Lovely.” Harry widened his smile.

She looked at all the reports for every VK that was interested in signing up for Auradon Prep. She had to fill in the information that they, their parents or guardians didn’t know. Uma had always kept vital information records. Allergies, injuries, general health problems, and more. She even knew who was one of the parents of some kids and what all that involved. As potential powers or abilities to exploit.

The pile of papers was huge.

Ben had told her that she didn't need to.

But Uma wanted to. And wanted to do it soon.

“I think you can see how busy I am.” She stared at him “Don't distract me.”

“You need a break.”

“I need you to shut up,” Uma answered with determination.

Harry immediately clicked his tongue.

“Harry...”

“Uma, my love.”

“…go away.”

“Never.” He smiled.

“You are earning yourself a punishment,” Uma warned him.

“That would be interesting,” Harry smirked.

Uma stared at him. That was a challenge. That was a promise that he would continue to distract her. And soon it would cease to be a childish distraction. Harry planned to use his heavy weaponry. And she was in no mood to let him win. Uma smiled, took her cell phone, and looked for one on the songs she had there. The song began, static and full of rhythm. Harry looked at her with a smile, as he kept up the pace. Uma got up and walked around the table until she reached him.

“ _I like my coffee black just like my metal._ ” Uma sang and sat on his lap.

“ _With the bass. The rock. The mic. The treble._ ” Harry sang against her lips, showing his teeth, savoring the possibility of having her.

“ _I like my coffee black just like my metal._ ” Uma took his face and stopped him.

“ _I can't wait for you to fuck me up…_ ” Harry narrowed his eyes as she reached down and closed her grip on his neck, just pressing a little.

“ _In a minute, minute. In a fuckin 'minute._ ” Uma whispered on his chin and bit him.

“ _Can’t wait for you to fuck me up..._ ” Harry begged.

“ _In a minute, minute._ ” She teased, “ _In a second._ ”

“ _I can't wait for you to shut me up._ ” Harry parted his lips, reaching for her “ _And make me hip like a badass._ ”

Uma turned and dropped over him. She settled on his hips, pushing her body back and connecting with him. Harry leaned close to her neck, on the edge of his limit. She took his chin and whispered on his lips.

“You make a sound and it's game over.”

That was her entire warning. Uma sat-jumped on his hips and leaned across the table to reach for the papers. Not only that, Uma began to move to the rhythm of the song, jumping slightly on his lap and shaking her head to the music as she filled out the documents. Uma could feel Harry cling to the chair and crush his hips against the seat. She could feel him. But that only made Uma focus more and inspired her to move with greater momentum. That song always reminded her of Harry. At his erratic pace and dangerous intensity. Static that silenced logic.

Harry resisted, she noticed that he was digging his fingers into the arms of the chair and his hook was inserted in the wood. But Uma didn't look at him. She didn't give him the attention he wanted, but what he needed. With more cruelty than she would need, she jumped onto his lap for the end and when the song finished, she dropped onto his chest. She took a deep breath and sighed long. Harry scratched at the wood and held his breath as he looked at her. Uma knew what she looked like, her hair was messy, her cheeks red, and her lips swollen from biting them so much. She was very satisfied with everything she had done.

“Are you going to be a good boy and let me work in peace?” Uma asked again.

Harry didn't speak. He just nodded forcefully.

She reached up and kissed his lips gently.

“Let's see if you can win the game,” Uma whispered against his lips, returning her attention to her work.

Harry tensed under her.

Well, he wanted to be punished. He asked and Uma would give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
